


The hidden

by JadenFear



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenFear/pseuds/JadenFear
Summary: Jackson and Tyler are roommates and partners in crime. They have been living together and were friends for a several years. They are inseparable and know everything about each other. Except one thing that will change their friendship forever.





	1. prologue

“There's 7 billion people on this planet and you're overreacting because we killed one?” “But-” “remember, 7 billion people. Now shut up and drink your beer.” The tall man stood up, his ginger hair covered his face and his slim figure towered over me. “Jackson-” He turned to look at me while he dug change out of his pocket setting it on the counter. “I am leaving, would you hurry up with that and come with me? Otherwise, I'm leaving you here.”  
I stand up to quickly put on my jacket. As I’m about to reach for the beer Jackson grabs it drinking the rest. “Tough luck chuck” He chuckles, grabbing my hand to lead me out of the bar.


	2. Dangerous endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you meet Adam and see Tylers fate

Waking up the next morning my head pounds. I sit up, running my hand through my hair, looking up. I realize that I am on the floor, Jackson is spun up in his blankets sleeping peacefully. I get up to stumble to the bathroom “God I’m never drinking again” I mumble. It was a quick hair brush, and getting dressed and I was out there. Before leaving I peek into the room to see if Jackson is still asleep and slip out of the old apartment building. The cold air swarms around me as I inhale the air stings my lungs. I track through the snow and cram my hands into the pocket of the thin sweatshirt I’m wearing and a shiver ran through my body.  
I slip through the alleys dodging cars and the morning light. The fog surrounds me in a soft whisper as I climb the stairs to the apartment. The thick scent of smoke is filling the apartment as I turn the light on the white light burns into my squinted eyes. “Hello Tyler” A deep voice greets me in a warm hug as I unzip my coat to hang it up. “Hello Adam, what’s going on today?” My figure is no comparison to his as his muscles flex reaching for a box. “Police scanner says they got a break in at 9620 nutria RD, apartment number 156.” I smirk “great” as he looks at me confused “great” I flushed in embarrassment “you know what I meant Adam.” My cheeks felt hot, “sure Tyler, now come on. Let's get going!”  
We pull up with a screeching halt “you ready Adam?” I look at him “Tyler no,” he winces “Tyler yes!” I can feel the spark go up my arm as everything freezes. I see Adams eyes closed and use my fingers to spread them open sticking my tongue out at him. “Yes!” I crawl around his car giggling to find a pen or a marker. I find one under his seat and pop it open drawing all over Adams face. “Hello, I’m Mr moustache” I mock with a silly voice. Dropping the marker I climb out of the car, walking up to the apartment. There's a large hole in the door, its large splinters littering throughout the floor “someone had some fun” The door creaks open as I turn the handle “there's a door knob for a reason you dumbasses.” I get to work the second I get inside unarming the robbers. Another spark rushes through my head and pain hits me like a bullet “Shit! Not yet!” I whimper only to realize time had started and there's a bullet through my shoulder. I look up to have a boot kick me in the face.


	3. Hes Really Trying

“Tyler, Tyler! Dude get off the floor, we gotta go!” He grabs the shoulder that's not bleeding, pulling me up. “Ah, that hurts” I cringe and the morning light hits my face waking me up to see the disaster within the room. “Wha-” I grab my shoulder in pain as Adam yanks me “What's happening?” I ask as we run “dude, I got worried about you and found you bleeding, the police are here and we need to go!” We hear footsteps running up the stairs and quickly duck into another floor and wait for them to pass. “What happened, you have blood all over you” Adam moved my arm softly assessing the wound. “I don't even know…” We hear a noise behind us, both looking back. A kid is standing there staring at us with his yappy little dog. “Oh no,” we say in unison, looking out to see if the cops are gone and running out quickly getting into the car. Adam speeds off.  
“We gotta get you home, can you have Jackson clean you up? I don't have anything to clean it up with.” Adam says, his hands steady on the wheel looking at me. I look at him, remembering what I did, a giggle plasters my face as it builds to full on laughter. “What is so funny about this situation! You have a bullet in your shoulder and a gash on your forehead!” He’s practically yelling as the laughter helps the blood drip onto me further. I wipe my face to calm myself down. “I’m sorry I can't take you seriously with what you have all over your face” a few more bursts of giggles escape from my mouth. “My face?” He questions me “just look at it after you drop me off, okay?” I finally calm myself and he nods.  
My phone suddenly rings, I take it out to check it. “Adam shut up, it’s Jackson” I say opening it up to answer “I wasn't saying-”  
“Just shut up” I answer it “Hello”  
“Tyler, where the hell are you?”  
“That's kind of a long story bud, listen. I’m coming home and there’s gonna be a lot of blood I need your help.”  
“A lot of blood? What happened are you okay?”  
I hear him on the other line gasping from a headache  
“Drink as much water as you can, i'll be there in 5”  
“Wha-”  
I hang up quickly to avoid further questioning.  
We pull up and I make the grueling trek upstairs dodging people and pain. I pull out my keys cringing and Jackson opens the door. “Pulled out my keys for nothing” Jackson pulls me the tiny apartment with the brown floor that's falling apart and smell like mold. “What the hell?” He pulls my shirt off, “that hurts!”  
“Shut up and deal with it,” he grabs a rag and takes me to the bathroom. “Sit on the toilet” I groan and sit down as he cleans up my shoulder and face. “Luckily for you there is an exit wound and we’re gonna have to hope there’s no shards in you. What were you doing!”  
“I was doing a job” I say shyly looking away.  
“We both know you don't have the balls to do that.”  
“That's what I was doing Jackson!”  
“If you say so Tyler.” Jackson finishes patching me up with an embarrassingly large bandage on my forehead and my shoulder wrapped up along with my chest for support.  
“Thanks Jackson”  
“You betcha’ Tyler, you gotta tell me what happened soon though.”  
Anger bites at me like the spark of electricity threatening to snake up my arm 'no, not right now' I whisper quietly calming myself down as it disappears. Jackson gives me a look of concern “just a headache,” I reassure him with a pained but confident look. “Get into bed” He cleans his hands and throws my clothes into the wash, throwing away my shirt “aww,” I groan “that was my favorite shirt”  
“Well, maybe you shouldn't do ‘jobs’ while wearing your favorite shirt”  
I grumble and crawl into bed rolling myself into the thick fluffy blankets and taking in the warm smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow! I have completed the second chapter damn fast haha. Hoping to have the third one up soon!


	4. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting ya'll with the shit   
> Holy fuck i've been busy and depression and blah blah blah, have the next few chapters

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking out?” The tall figure stands behind me, the shadow looming over mine. My body quivers and I turn back the floor creaking underneath me. Jackson switches on the light and the powerful illumination blinds me “What are you trying to do Tyler”   
“Going to the store”   
“At two in the morning?” I can just feel his eyebrows raise despite me looking at the dark wood. “Tyler, why are you keeping secrets? You can tell me I won’t get mad at you no matter what it is”   
“There's nothing going on, okay Jackson?” I try to look confident, the rock in my chest falls deeper.  
“Bullshit.” I sprint back ready to open the door and I’m never fast enough. Jackson grabs me in a bear hug easily able to pick me up. “Jackson, let me go!” I push down on his arms and kick at his knees, elbowing him in the stomach his grip loosens.   
“Tyler, tell me where you’re going and why your acting so shady and I’ll drop you!”   
“I haven't been!” He walks to the room, dropping me onto the bed, I struggle to get up and he pushes his body weight onto me. I struggle a few more minutes, but finally give up, I know I have no chance. “If you tell me, I’ll let you go to wherever you’re going.”   
“Jackson, I already told you”   
“Tell me a more reasonable lie, that one was horrible.”   
I growl and mumble, staying silent for as long as I can.   
The position we are in stays strictly, after a long while I feel dead weight on top me. The warmth cushions me in a fluffy blanket. I question what happened, unable to see him. His mouth is next to my ear and I hear a soft snoring.


End file.
